


Down at the Shore

by Lil_Lottie



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Father Son Bonding, Feanor is trying to make up for being a bad dad, Maedhros is a toddler, Water, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lottie/pseuds/Lil_Lottie
Summary: Nerdanel insists Feanor needs to spend more time with his son so he takes Maedhros to the water.*For Monica*
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Down at the Shore

**Author's Note:**

> Amil means mother in some elvish dialect.
> 
> Also cheers to Feanor my favorite kinslayer.

Nerdanel decided her husband and her son needed to bond so that’s how Feanor found himself watching a sleeping Maedhros. He wasn’t sure what to do with Maedros exactly. Feanor had asked Nerdanel before she left to Eru knows where but she just stared at him, shook her head, and said, “This just proves my point.” And she was gone. 

Feanor ran his hand through Maedhros’ hair as he slept and a small smile graced his face. It was weird for him to think he was once this small and helpless. He would make sure Maedhros grew up into a strong warrior, just like him. 

He also wanted to make sure his son grew up loved and cared for. Feanor spent too long being angry and bitter at his mother for leaving him and at his father for marrying again. His half brothers were half the elves he was and he hated them. Feanor didn’t want that for his own son. 

Maybe this was good for them. Feanor had spent little time with his son in the years since his birth—everything else seemed more important—so now he’d make up for being a poor father. 

—

“Amil?” The boy's voice was laced with sleep. Maedros had finally woken.

“She’s stepped out my little warrior, father is here,” Feanor smiled at him but Maedros looked confused. It made his heart sink. 

“Am I in trouble?” Maedros sounded scared. Was that really his first thought when they were alone?

“No, you’re not. I thought it was best we spent some time together. Won’t that be fun?”

Maedros didn’t seem convinced by his father’s words but he pushed himself up from his bed and wiped the sleep from his eyes, “I guess so.”

That was better than nothing. 

“I was thinking we could go down to the water. What do you think?”

The boy nodded his head and held his hands out for his father. Feanor picked him up and Maedros wrapped his arms around his father’s neck, “Are you sure you're feeling okay?”

At that Feanor laughed, “I am, I am. I just want to spend time with my little elf.”

—

The waves crashed on the shore and Maedros stared as the water receded. This was his first trip to the water and he was scared to go in.

“Do not go too far in, my little elf, or you will drown,” Feanor stood a few steps behind his son, letting the young elf get a feel for the waves. 

“What do you mean by drown?” Maedros took a step back from the water and looked at his father, panic written all over his face. 

Feanor realized he shouldn’t have said anything at all, “It’s nothing little warrior, come here.” He kneeled down and picked up his son, “We will go together.” 

He walked into the water and let the waves lap at his feet. The water was cold even though the sun was beating down on them, “The water can’t hurt you. It’s like taking a bath.”

Maedros wrapped his arms around his father and held tight, “But mother is there during bath time and she keeps me safe.”

And Feanor was sure that if Nerdanel was here Maedros would already be splashing and playing in the water. Oh well, baby steps. 

“Alright I’m gonna put you down. It’s cold but you’ll get used to it, okay?” Maedhros gave a small shake of his head and then Feanor set him down. 

At the touch of the water, Maedros yelped, “It’s cold!”

Feanor couldn’t help but laugh, “I told you it was.”

“But I didn’t think it would be that cold…” Maedhros held onto Feanor’s leg, “Pick me up.”

“No little one. We’re here to play.”

Maedros pouted as he took a step away from his father, “I guess it’s not so bad…”

“It is fun. Go, run, enjoy yourself.” Feanor pointed to the water in front of them and Maedros started to run and splash in the water. Feanor couldn’t help but smile. He was sure Nerdanel would be very excited to hear all about this. 

One day his son will be a strong warrior but for now he deserved to have a childhood.


End file.
